


Pineapple Pizza

by irlenolacroix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pizza, Short One Shot, Wine, peter is off doing Superhero Stuff with tony, theyre in lesbians and no one can stop me :), this is dumb but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: May and Pepper, after having recently made their relationship official, are preparing for a night in. There's wine, there's Netflix, and Peter is off doing Spider-Man things with Tony Stark. The only thing missing is pizza. But... well, let's say the two women have some pretty differing opinions when it comes to the proper toppings.I wrote this in one night, so it isn't all that great, but WOW, I love PepMay.





	Pineapple Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be taken as a serious representation of my work. This was just a fun way for me to gush about my obscure OTP. (Also, I totally agree with May's views on pineapple pizza.)

“Hey, Pepsi.” 

“Mm?”

“Let’s order some pizza.” May leaned against the kitchen counter and scrolled through the mini-menu on her cell phone, squinting a little against the brightness. “It’s late and I really don’t feel like cooking. That okay with you?”

Pepper came out into the kitchen, taking her hair down from the bun it was in and taking the red wine bottle on the countertop into her hands. “Is Peter coming home tonight? We should get him something too if he is.”

May let out a breath that might have been an attempt at a laugh. “He said he would be back tomorrow, but we both know how these things always work out.” She drained the glass of wine she had been sipping at and glanced up at Pepper. “Maybe Tony will bring him back tomorrow, maybe it won’t be for three days…”

“I understand.” Pepper poured herself some wine and handed the nearly-empty bottle back to May, who finished it into her own glass before tossing it in the recycling bin with the others. “Either way, though… yeah, yeah, sorry, I never answered the question. Pizza is fine. It’s great, actually. I haven’t had any in a while.” Pepper smiled and looked at May, whose eyes had not moved from the menu but had defocused themselves a little. The blonde woman leaned down slightly. “Are you all right?”

May seemed to come back into reality. “Yeah. Yes. Sorry, you caught me, ah… thinking too hard, you know.” She shrugged and combed back her hair with her fingers. “Caught me worrying too much, it’s fine. I gotta… It’ll be okay. Tony’ll keep him safe, Peter’s almost as much his kid as he is mine, you know?” She let out a breathy laugh. “It’ll be fine. I’m okay.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “Are you… sure about that?”

“I’m sure. Yeah.” May smiled lightly and looked from Pepper’s face to the menu. “I’ll order.”

Pepper let out a little sigh and decided to drop the subject. She leaned forward to kiss May’s forehead. “I’m paying.”

“Don’t.”

“I will.”

“My treat.”

“May, I run a multibillion-dollar company. I’m paying for the--” 

Pepper was cut off by May’s finger pressing up against her lips. Her heart wobbled a little in her chest.

May dialed the number with her free hand, moved the phone up to her ear. “Hi, I’d like to order a large pizza. For tonight, yes. Yes…” The finger that was on Pepper’s lips moved away. “Uh, add… Add pepperoni, yeah, and… Pineapple. That sounds good. Pepperoni and pineapple. For tonight. Yes. Uh, the address is--”

“What the hell?”

May glanced up to see Pepper standing incredulous. “Um, hang on…” She lowered the phone and in a hushed voice said “What?”

“What do you mean, what?”

“What are you ‘what the hell’-ing at me for?”

“Pineapple does NOT belong on pizza. Please take that back.”

May stared. “What are you talking about? It’s the best kind!”

“Cold fruit does not belong on hot pizza. It’s food chemistry. It’s science.”

“The fruit is hot too.”

“That’s even wor-- Let me. Hold on.” Pepper reached to grab the phone from May’s hand, succeeding with only a frustrated groan from May. “Actually, sorry, can we not have the pineapple on the--”

“Keep the pineapple.” May was leaning up towards the receiver now, face pressing towards Pepper’s. “It’s good and she’s tasteless.”

“Don’t listen to her, she’s drunk.” Pepper was trying to keep a straight face, but a soft laugh in her voice that only grew louder betrayed her. “May, you’re drunk! No pineapple!”

“Nooo!” May was starting to laugh as well, leaning up and against Pepper to try and grab the phone back. “First you try to pay for the pizza, now you’re ruining the--hah, the culture of it!”

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned away from May, ducking her head and pressing the phone to her ear, laughing through the address she gave as May leaned over her shoulders, attempting to pull Pepper back around. Once Pepper stood straight, though, it was too late. The pineapple-free pizza was ordered. May was defeated.

“You are insufferable,” May said, taking her phone back and sliding it across the countertop. “No pineapple? Not even for a liiiittle taste of it? What household did you grow up in?”

“One where we actually respect our food, thanks.” Pepper was, at this point, bursting with a grin. May couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

“Mmm…” May got on her tiptoes and gave an apologetic kiss to Pepper’s lower cheek. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, or I’d have you sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“It’s a comfortable couch, I wouldn’t be upset.” Pepper chuckled and took the side of May’s face in one hand. “But, well. I would miss you.”

“I would hope so.” May moved her arms to wrap around Pepper’s waist and lay her head against Pepper’s shoulder. “You want to listen to the Friends theme song and drink wine until the pizza gets here?”

“If you’ll let me kiss you some.” Pepper leaned back to make eye contact with May again.

“Of course.” May’s voice was soft.

Pepper gazed gently at May before growing a little smirk. “As long as you don’t taste like pineapple.”

“Fuck offffffff.” May quieted her girlfriend with a kiss on the lips.


End file.
